


Sirens Will Deceive You

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ever Fallen In Love - song, F/M, It's not the main deal, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, My Funny Valentine - song, Not Completed/Incomplete, Samezuka Band, Secret Reigisa, SeiGou - Freeform, Sexual Content, Siren Rin, Siren Sousuke, Siren!Rin, Siren!Sousuke, SouMako - Freeform, reigisa fluff, slight band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, Haru had heard about Sirens. They featured heavily in the legendary stories about dangerous quests and daring heroes that he read when he was younger, although he never believed it. After his parents left he never believed anything, like his imagination and sense of adventure had been sucked out of him and had run away with them, never to return.</p><p>Until he heard that song. Until he met him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siren Definition (what it is for those that don't know) :  
> 1\. Greek Mythology: One of a group of sea nymphs who by their sweet singing lured mariners to destruction on the rocks surrounding their island.  
> 2\. A woman regarded as irresistibly alluring.

Of course, Haru had heard about Sirens. They featured heavily in the legendary stories about dangerous quests and daring heroes that he read when he was younger, although he never believed it. After his parents left he never believed anything, like his imagination and sense of adventure had been sucked out of him and had run away with them, never to return.

Until he heard that _song_. Until he met _him_.

Haru was walking home with his best friend Makoto for the first time in ages. He was desperately trying to listen to Makoto cheerfully babbling on, but his thoughts had swallowed him from the inside, and he was drowning. Ever since Rin had returned from Australia something had switched inside of him, maybe it was just his hormones adding to the whole ‘Who am I? What am I doing with my life? I hold the key to my future and I’m throwing it away’ shit that he just figured every teenager went through at some point. But his thoughts seemed to strangle him more when the red head was around, like he couldn’t breathe.

The most noticeable occasion for this was when Rin had Haru pinned against the fence. Yes, he may have been screaming bloody murder at him but that’s not what Haru had heard at all, he heard something soft and enticing mixed in with the anger. The scene played over and over in Haru’s head, each time he would have to fight himself from acting in some way different to the truth. There had been a tension there that was different to the tension you’d typically find when in an argument with someone, but Haru could never put his finger on what it was that was strange. It was like when you recognised a tune but could not remember what song it was from.

“Haru?” Makoto entered the washing machine of his brain and saved him from suffocating.

Haru’s eyes flicked up from his trainers to scan his surroundings, quickly realising that in the time it had taken him in making no progress in his mental quest, they had arrived at Haru’s house. Well, the bottom of the long staircase that led to his house whilst Makoto had it fairly easy and just had to step sideways before being attacked by his younger siblings.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Haru.” Makoto smiled and waved to his friend who had begun the long journey upwards. “Stay excellent!”

* * *

“ _Fuck_.” Haru sighed to himself in aggravation. Why couldn’t he work out what was bothering him so much? It seemed that for every waking minute that he wasn’t thinking about something important, or solving a math problem, his mind would flick back to Rin. Maybe it was just because they had dug up the past and were trying to relive those days, but people change and so does circumstance.

He was soaking in the bath, trying to relax as best as he could with the soft ripples, caused by his hand, lapping at his skin. He was staring at the ceiling, in hopes that a vision or epiphany would surprise him if he stared into space long enough. His eyes flicked down when a light bang came from next to his leg. The toy dolphin has hit the side of the bathtub but had slowly begun to make its way back to floating in space. Haru reached forward and lightly tapped it, causing it to momentarily sink but bounce back out of the water. The dolphin never sank. All of a sudden, Haru hated that little dolphin. The way it taunted him by being everything he wanted to be: free without care or responsibility, just left to aimlessly float through life without drowning under the pressure that was put on it.

Haru closed his eyes and began to slide down, letting the water engulf him further until he was submerged and staring at the ceiling from a different perspective. But his musing wasn’t to last much longer as the tell-tale bustle came from outside his lonely home.

“Haru!”

“Haru-chan!”

“Do you guys think he’d really want to come?”

“Yeah! He’s probably just soaking, right Makoto-chan?”

“When isn’t he?”

Whilst Makoto was hoisting Haru out of the bath, again chastising his friend for bathing in his swimsuit, but then decided that it would be better for his own mental health that he remained in his swimsuit, Nagisa and Rei waited patiently in the living room. Although Rei was curtly perched on the end of a sofa, seemingly trying to touch it as little as possible, Nagisa was stretched out across it, his legs on Rei’s lap and his arms flopped over the arm.

“Rei? Why don’t we just tell them?” Nagisa whispered, lifting his head up to look at him, he wasn’t sure why he was whispering because by the sounds of it Makoto and Haru couldn’t hear them for their own loud conversation.

“ _Why are you making mackerel?!”  “I have to eat Makoto, otherwise I’ll die.”_

“Because- well I…” Rei struggled to find an answer, his cheeks slowly turning rosy.

Nagisa crawled over to him, wiggling like a cat and looked up at him with half-closed eyes, a small smirk dancing on his lips. Rei had never seen the blonde so sedate and sensual and he became transfixed with his movements. However Rei’s rosy cheeks gradually intensified until he looked like a dewy tomato when Nagisa placed one hand gently on his thigh and pushed his face closer to Rei’s.

“Are you ashamed of me Rei-chan?” Nagisa whispered, moving his mouth to Rei’s jawline and placing a small, quick kiss, making his lover stutter further.

“No, I just-“

“Good.” Nagisa caught Rei’s mouth, cutting off his words and this time the kiss had nothing chaste about it. He wrapped his arm around Rei’s neck, his other hand pushing on his chest.

“So what’s going on?” Haru inquired, asking anyone that was listening when he and Makoto entered the living room, rubbing a towel over his hair.

“AHH! A spider!” Nagisa jumped away from Rei, stumbling backwards and tripping over a small table. “Ouch.”

Makoto and Haru watched Nagisa expressionless as he rolled onto the floor and began rubbing his head in pain, all whilst glaring at, a very red, Rei to say something.

“I don’t like spiders.” Rei raised a finger in a hope to emphasize his point whilst Nagisa grinned guiltily at the other boys, luckily they weren’t bothered and didn’t suspect anything, instead choosing to forget the strange behaviour and distracted conversation.

“So, what’s going on?” Haru repeated his original question, in hopes of an actual answer this time around.

“Well Haru-chan, I’m glad you asked, because we wanted to know if you would come to a concert with us!” Nagisa cheerfully answered, jumping up and throwing his hand in the air in excitement.

“Gou-san said they were really good and that we should go for a break from training and school.” Makoto, always the Mum of the group giving the extra information that Nagisa had chosen out so they could have more of a dramatic effect.

“So will you come? Please!” Nagisa was begging like a dog, and had returned to the floor, his hands palms flat against each other like he was praying.

Rei smiled at Haru, his way of asking him to come. Haru sighed heavily, but his face remained fairly stoic. They were right, he needed a break from his wallowing. It would be good for him to get away from ambition, pressure, feelings… Rin; right?

“Fine, I’ll come.” A hint of a smile dabbled at the corners of his mouth.

A bit of fun couldn’t hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had this AU in my head for a while because I'm kind of obsessed with the idea of Sirens, so yeah. Look out for the net chapter when the sirenage properly happens but I don't know how long this will be :)


	2. My Funny Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Haru wouldn't be getting away from the cause of his worries anytime soon, he was just being sucked further in, becoming intoxicated with it, with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter! Woop! Very slightly nsfw but not really, that may come next chapter... Songs used are in the notes at the end if you're interested because this is a musical chapter.

Haru had somehow been convinced not to cook mackerel and that they would eat out, eventually he went along with it, but he did his best to make a point and a fuss over it. His three friends had harassed and hurried him to get changed as fast as humanly possible so they wouldn’t miss the train they had been expected to catch from the orders of Gou.

“Y _ou must catch the seven o-clock train otherwise you won’t get here in time! Nagisa! Listen!”_ She had been pretty stubborn about it so when Haru started dressing himself at the speed of a tortoise? Well Nagisa became a servant for five minutes and threw clothes at him until he was presentable, another thing Gou had been crystal clear on.

They managed to get on the train without a hitch, Nagisa had been so excited he could barely sit still, continuously bumping into Rei, it almost seemed purposeful. Haru however was staring out the window, watching the world pass by, unable to do anything about it but watch. It was like his little dolphin, not being able to stop the waves but letting them come. It also reminded him of when his parents left, he did nothing but watch them run away; he still didn’t know why, why he wasn’t good enough for them.

“Are you alright Haru?” Makoto asked softly so the others wouldn’t hear.

“Yes.”

Makoto knew not to ask any more than that, if Haru wanted to tell him he would, in his own time. Nothing was ever forced on him: not friendship, love, truth or decisions.  He was completely independent, his own person, his own responsibility, and Makoto respected that; he always had.

“So who do you think is playing?” Rei asked and Makoto turned away from Haru, leaving him to himself.

“I don’t know, Kou never told us that.” Makoto answered, looking upwards in thought.

“Maybe she’s just dragging us along to a muscle contest. You’d like that wouldn’t you Rei-senpai?” Nagisa cheerfully commented, unaware of the honorific slip.

“Senpai?” Makoto inquired, raising an eyebrow, Nagisa only blushed, mumbling an apology to Rei and stayed silent for the rest of the journey but soon bouncing back upon arrival.

 

* * *

Gou, or Kou as she liked to call herself, pulled the four of them towards a nightclub looking bar, grinning wildly at them in excitement. Haru smiled, if you could call it a smile, briefly at this, happily sighing in gratitude for the friends and the people that surrounded him; he’d never outright tell them how thankful he was, because they knew. Deep down they all knew that Haru was sentimental, he had just chosen to bury it for the time being. Maybe that would change.

“Did Mikoshiba Seijuurou not want to come Gou-san?” Makoto asked, cocking his head to one side like a dog, his ears practically pricked up in focused interest. He was a scruffy dog, one that you would get from a rescue centre. He may not be a pedigree, and he may have curious traits, but he would love you with all of his heart and be the ultimate companion, never leaving your side or neglecting your attention or need for attention. Makoto was the best friend anyone could ask for, making Haru feel extremely lucky.

“No, he’s in the band.” Gou smiled back, her eyes closing slightly from her risen cheeks and copying Makoto’s head tilt.

"That's so cool! I didn't know he was musical!" Nagisa jumped at her side like a child, hopping from one foot to the other as if he needed a quick trip to the bathroom.

"Neither did I until a few months ago when he decided to join the band with my brother, Sousuke, Ai and Momo ." She shrugged it off, as if the information of Rin being in the band, being there, wasn't important to Haru. How could she be  _so_  stupid?

"What?" Haru exclaimed so suddenly that his voice cracked at the jolt of activity in his vocal cords. He had wanted to get away from this, to relax and take a break, but no, here he was faced with the situation he was trying to avoid.

"Oh, did I not mention it?" Gou replied innocently, again too naive to realise.

She had been at the tournament had she not? So she would've seen and understood the rivalry. Then why was she so knowingly forcing them to see each other? Was she trying to get them to become friends, to accept that the past couldn't be changed and that they should move on? Haru's mind was running a relay of confusion, questioning and doubting every possible theory and reason for the scenario to be playing out. He had been so engulfed in his thoughts that he found himself drowning in them again, as if something was purposely luring him in to his ultimate destruction. This feeling, this obsession was causing him to block out his friends, to block out the people that he was so thankful for bringing light to his life.

"Haru? Yep he's back with us." Rei clicked his fingers infringement of Haru's face, bringing him back to the real world. 

"Come on we're going to miss it if we don't go in now!" Nagisa whined, earning a light slap on the arm from a concerned Makoto, who was silently fluttering around Haru, letting his worries seep into his friends mind and not gaining an answer.

Haru steeled himself, ignoring Makoto's plea to be opened up to and focuses on doing something for his friends, being there even though he regretted it. It would make them feel wanted by him, and that's the least he could do.

* * *

The nightclub, ‘Seduction’, was much fancier inside than they all imagined. However it did look more like a strip club than a concert, with pink tinted lighting from the ceiling and small and one-person dance stages that looked like cages of neon lights. The stage was dark when the five of them walked in and a mosh pit hung at the bottom, filled with people, hungry and thrashing for more music to blast and vibrate through their bodies like a drug. Gou didn’t lead them to the mosh pit though, instead walking up to a higher area, sitting in a half balcony at eye level of the stage, so they sat, waiting like kings for their performers to sing and dance for them whilst the peasants below went mad with anticipation and lust.

Haru relaxed in his seat, trying to block out the excited chatter from the rest of the group, trying to block out the circumstance and sit tight until it was over, hiding from reality. He wished for a minute, a second more to compose and prepare himself, but it was stolen from him.

“Good evening Iwatobi, we are the Convincing Pythons.” A tell-tale clicking of drumsticks was heard and the stage fell into flashing lights and energy, breathing itself to life.

Gou and Nagisa squealed in excited unison, standing up along with the rest of the crowd to cheer and dance. Haru shuffled to the edge of his seat, his eyes widening and darting around the stage. There he was, his hands aggressively striking the strings of his electric guitar, his hair tied back in a low pony tail and his mouth practically biting the microphone. Sousuke was to the left of him, he on bass guitar, Aiichirou and Momotarou providing rhythm guitar and Seiijurrou at the back on the drums. Gou screamed and the drummer grinned and winked at her, momentarily pulling his attention from the music.

“You spurn my natural emotions. You make me feel like dirt, and I’m hurt.” Rin sang his eyes, catching Haru’s through the mist and darkness of the club. He smirked, baring his teeth for a second and then swiftly pulling away from the song, from his band. “Ever fallen in love with someone. Ever fallen in love, in love with someone.”

Rin stood alone on the stage, the rest of the Samesuke team fading into the background along with the rock music and suddenly it was just him and Haru, alone in the club and a different song was being played. The red lights intensified and Haru felt constricted, like he couldn’t move away from Rin’s eyes that were pinning him down. His mind began to panic at the sudden change in surroundings and loss of friends to secure him. It was just him, and this boy from the past, this memory unwilling to fade but choosing to lure him in with seduction… and _oh boy_ did he look like sex.

“ _My funny valentine_.” Rin began his serenade, his eyes closing and rolling his head back exposing his neck. “ _Sweet comic valentine. You make me smile in my heart_.”

Haru now didn’t want to move, his mouth hung open and his own blue eyes felt weighted from drugs or alcohol, it was a feeling he couldn’t escape, something he had never felt so strongly before. It was like someone had dowsed him in pure lust. The rock music was playing so faintly it was becoming unheard as he was dragged further and further away from sanity and normality; further and further away from comfort and security; further and further away from innocence.

“ _Your looks are, laughable. Unphotographable. Yet you’re my favourite work of art.”_ Rin’s hand was rising and flicking to the sound of his sultry voice resonating and ricocheting around the room, the space between him and his victim was unbearable, the sweat causing his skin to prickle. The temptation was becoming too much for Rin, soon he wouldn’t be able to contain himself and he would become exposed as to what he truly was.

“ _Is your figure less than Greek? Is your mouth a little weak? When you open it to speak, are you smart?”_ Haru had closed his eyes, breathing in every ounce of Rin that he could, and when he opened them again, Rin was no longer on the stage. He was initially shocked at the hand sliding down his chest as Rin stood behind his chair, dancing and swirling slowly around him, still singing his enchantment as a whisper in Haru’s ear, a secret just for him.

“ _Stay funny valentine, stay. Every day is valentine’s day.”_ Rin spread Haru’s legs, kneeling between them and stroking his thighs softly working his way up to his original temptation. But as his song ended, Rin rose, and clasped Haru’s jaw, placing a rough and passionate kiss onto his lips before disappearing completely.

Haru had never felt so fired up, but it was over to soon as the concert flung back into motion, pulling him back to the reality of Rin far away from him, singing on stage in front of a crowd and not between his legs like he hoped. Makoto was cheering in front of him, grinning madly and relaxing from his usual mothering duties. When Haru realised the situation he was now in, with the feelings he felt his cheeks flushed red in embarrassment, hoping his friends wouldn’t turn around to see the lingering electricity of lust on his mouth and in his trousers.

“Ever fallen in love. In love with someone, you shouldn’t’ve fallen in love with.” Rin and Sousuke had finished the rock song and the crowd cried out for more, begging for their bodies to be filled with more musical drugs.

Rin once again caught Haru’s eye and winked, smirking at the vulnerable state he had placed his victim in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used:
> 
> Ever Fallen In Love - Originally by the Buzzcocks, Recommended version = Shrek 2 soundtrack
> 
> My Funny Valentine - Originally by Ella Fitzgerald, Recommended version = Alice Fredenham Britains Got Talent Audition


End file.
